Sakura's Haunted Past
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: Sakura's past is one of pain, and one only sasuke can understand. Can he reach out to her?


Sakura's haunted past

Sakura always had a rough past that she would never talk about. Not even with Sasuke Uchiha. He tried to get her to open up to him and Naruto but it never worked. He just left her to her moods. Until that day, when everything unfolded and was released.

FLASHBACK

"Sakura, What the hell is your problem?" Sasuke demanded. His angry obsidian eyes meeting her detached emerald ones. He was sparring with her and she broke one of his ribs on purpose. Sakura glared at him before leaving the training grounds. Naruto leaned down and began to see if he could figure out which rib was broken. Naruto's inexperienced eyes could find nothing. Kakashi jumped down from his tree and placed his book in his back pocket.

"Sasuke, Today is a rough day for her. This has to do with her past, let it go and just give her space. I will have Ino heal your rib, it would be best to let Sakura be for now." Kakashi said as he sent a hawk to the hospital requesting Ino. Within a few moments, Ino showed up and began to heal Sasuke's rib.

"So, how did this happen? Was it Naruto's work?" Ino asked as she glanced at Naruto, puzzled when Naruto shook his head no. Upon discovering the events that took place, she punched Sasuke upside the head. "Baka, Today is the day that marks Sakura's birthday"

"Shouldn't she be happy then Ino" Naruto asked. Sasuke's eyes clouded over. All this anger over a stupid birthday. He would definitely have a rematch and return the injury to his pride.

"Not to all Naruto. You see Sakura's birth was the mark to an end of her Parents' divorce. It was because of her birth they split up. Her mother abandoned her and she was forced to live with her father, Orochimaru." Ino explained.

"The Sannin?" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura was the daughter of a sannin, how was that possible? Sasuke'e eyes widened slightly. He knew of orochimaru just not personally.

"Sakura was a lab rat as Both parents were Sannin. Orochimaru was always injecting her with various fluids and testing her body's resilience to them. Then when he felt like it he would abuse her physically because she looked like her mother. That was when she moved here and changed everything. Her name, her hair color, even her eyes" Ino further explained.

Sasuke looked at Ino, and instantly felt guilt. Sakura was abused physically, emotionally and most likely sexually if rumors about Orochimaru were true. 'No wonder she doesn't let anyone in to get to know her' he thought. "Tch, whatever I'm out of here. Later loser." With a puff, he was gone.

What sasuke hadn't known, is that Orochimaru was back and living in sakura's apartment masking his chakra to blend into Konoha undetected, sasuke was walking along her street when he heard glass shatter and a feminine voice cry out. Picking up the pace, he raced to her apartment only to find the glass window shattered. He opened her door softly and masking his own chakra, he moved throughout her apartment. Hearing soft thuds, he made his way towards the sound.

Opening the door quietly to not alert anyone to his preswence he was met with a horrifying site. Orochimaru had Sakura tied to the bed and was injecting her with Toxins designed to destroy the body's regeneration cells. Looking closely at her he could tell her body was already violated Sasuke's eyes bled red in rage.

Without thinking, he managed to appear behind Orochimaru and with a swift strike, his head separated from his body, slinking to the floor with a soft thud. Sakura whimpered in pain. Sasuke's hands slowly slid along her blindfold, and her eyes instantly relaxed when she met his gaze. "Sasuke….."

He slowly untied her hands and legs and helped her stand before handing her a robe. "Here, put this on. You will catch a cold" He said while looking the other way. Sakura slid her arms into the robe and tied it around her body. Sasuke was abaout to leave when she grasped his wrist in her hand "Sasuke…..please….stay with me, I don't want to be alone." Sasuke turned and met her gaze before nodding. He walked into the bathroom and turned the water on for her shower. He slowly untied her robe and slid it off of her. He helped her step into the shower before pulling the curtain closed.

"I'll sit here till you are finished Sakura." He sat down on the stool in the bathroom and waited silently. Opening his eyes at a sound, he noticed she was crying, trying to silently let out her humiliation. Sasuke stood and slowly peeled his clothes off and stepped into the shower behind her. Sakura glanced up at him as his hand cupped her cheek. "Sakura, he is gone. I made sure of it."

Sakura pulled Sasuke in for a tight hug as she let out all her tears. Sasuke tilted her face up to meet her lips with his own. Sakura responded shyly before catching on. Sasuke ran his hands along her body, taking his time to show her he wasn't going to harm her. His hands slowly slid between her thighs and Sakura whimpered.

"Ssh Sakura, It's ok, I won't hurt you. I swear it. Let me show you it can be pleasurable." Sasuke whispered. Sakura relaxed and slowly slid her thighs apart, moaning softly as Sasuke rubbed her on the outside slowly. Leaning down, he kissed her neck as his hand sped up its movements. Sliding a finger into her slowly, his thumb circled her clit in perfect rhythm. Sakura's whimpers spurring his on in his actions.

"Sasuke…what are you doing?" She gasped. Sasuke added a second finger and increased his speed while applying more pressure to her clit. His answer was to slide his lips along her own to silence her and swallow her moans.

"Just feel it Sakura. It feels good right?" He asked her, Sakura nodded as she whimpered at his pace. "Let it happen sakura and I will reward you further." He whispered before taking her lips again. His pace increased as Sakura let out a moan, her body tensing before coming down from her peak.

Sasuke turned off the water and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her. Picking her up he carried her to the bedroom to get her dressed. " I will not take you here Sakura, where memories and remains of that traitor remain. Getting her dressed he packed up her items and belongings and moved her to the Uchiha manor. After settling her in, Sasuke tilted her chin up with his finger. "I said I would reward you further Sakura, would you like me to teach you how it is supposed to be?"

Sakura nodded and allowed Sasuke to take her to the entertainment room. He sat her down on the table and slowly slid her legs apart. Sliding his warm hand along her leg as he kissed her deeply, he cupped her on the outside of her shorts and rubbed slowly. Her moans were really erotic to him. Sasuke stood and pulled her shirt off, unclasping her bra and sliding that down he slid his hands along her breasts, loving her moans.

He pressed her back on the table and slid her shorts and panties off completely. Starting with her lips he kissed a trail down her body. Dipping his tongue into her belly button, he slid his mouth lower and circled her clit with his tongue. Sakura's body arched upwards on a breathless cry. She slid her hands into his hair to hold him there as his mouth was relentless on her body. Reaching her second release, Sasuke slid up her body. Glancing into her eyes, he asked her "Do you trust me Sakura? To not hurt you." She nodded her answer.

Sasuke lifted her hips and slid his length into her, groaning softly at the heat. "You feel so amazing sakura" He lifted his hips and moved faster, thrusting into her harder. Sakura moaned and dug her nails into his back as her hips pushed up against him to add to the friction. Sasuke gripped her hips to hold them upright so he could angle himself deeper into her.

Sasuke groaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her moans and breathy cries making him move faster and even harder. Leaning down, he nipped her neck harshly to leave a mark. Sakura gasped as she met his gaze. "Now the village will know you belong to me, Love." He whispered and sat up placing her legs on the bed over his thighs. Holding her hips upright, he pounded even harder and faster within her tight body making her mewl.

Sasuke smirked, he had her where he wanted her. Reaching a hand down, he played with her clit, pinching it on occasion making her let out a whimper as she released all over. He licked her fluid off his hand before gripping her tighter and a few thrusts later, released also, bursting into her in one hot scalding burst.

"Sakura ….There is a difference between love and just release. I have loved you for a while but could never show it. Next time something is wrong, please just tell me. I won't be angry with you" Sakura snuggled into Sasuke and smiled when his arms came around her.


End file.
